


Genuine

by SharkGirl



Series: Year of Shance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Aphrodisiacs, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cat Characteristics, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consensual, Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mates, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Purring, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Catnip (lol), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Inside the small box was a translucent sachet filled with a light green powder. And attached to the drawstrings was a card. Gyro opened it, curious as to what it was and who had sent it.To my favorite brother-in-law,Happy Anniversary! Here’s a little something to spice things up. Use sparingly.-CurtanaThe spicy continuation ofPretend,Fake, andReal.





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I actually had this mostly completed over a month ago, but a bunch of things happened IRL and, well, I'll spare you the details, but I'm so glad I managed to finish it! And I apologize for how long it took.
> 
> This is the final (?) part of my Fake Dating Pyro series (and it's the spicy one!)  
> It takes place one year after [Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886941).  
> (Reminder, Veronica is Curtana in this AU)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Thanks for encouraging me to write this naughty, naughty catboy porn (maybe it only warrants one "naughty" - honestly, you know how I make things silly and fluffy with these two)  
> Anyway, please enjoy!!

Gyro wanted everything to be perfect. And so far, it was looking like it most certainly would be. The rest of their party was off on solo quests, leaving the two of them on their own to celebrate.

It had taken some doing, but Gyro managed to get them a room at a popular inn located high atop the northern mountain. So high, in fact, that even though it was the middle of spring, the area surrounding the inn was covered in snow.

Pike sneezed from beside him, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. “Why are we traveling all the way up here, again?” he asked, rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

Gyro wasn’t hiding the fact that he had a few things planned for their anniversary – as Pike knew as well as he did that one year ago they had admitted their feelings for each other and Gyro began courting Pike properly – but Gyro had neglected to tell him what those plans were.

“We’re nearly there,” Gyro assured him, wishing he had another cloak to give him – Pike was already wearing both of theirs. “And it’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Pike nodded and hunched his shoulders, lifting the thick fabric higher so it covered his nose and mouth. The path turned sharply to the left and, as they stepped out of the dense, snowy wood, they spotted the warm, yellow lights of the inn just ahead.

And it was perfect timing, too, as the sun was just about to set behind the mountain.

“Finally!” Pike cheered, muffled by the plush fabric. Then he dashed forward, his tail peeking out from beneath the cloaks and helping him to keep his footing as he hurried across the frozen ground. Gyro watched him go for a moment before shaking his head and quickening his steps in order to catch up.

Pike was already inside, crouched in front of the roaring fire, when Gyro walked into the lobby. The person behind the desk looked as though she was about to ask why a partially-frozen, double-cloaked, half-felinoid had just burst in and made himself at home, but she turned her attention on Gyro.

“Oh.” She blinked, her gaze darting to Pike once more before returning to Gyro. “Welcome to The Inn on Golden Springs,” she said with a slight bow. “Are you…” She looked back at Pike, who had shed his first layer and was now stretched out in front of the fireplace, the tip of his tail flicking contently. “…looking for a room?” she finished, finally focusing back on Gyro again.

“Yes,” he answered. “And we have a reservation,” he explained. “It’s under Sovnya-”

“Ah, yes!” she interrupted, smiling brightly. “You booked our honeymoon suite,” she said loudly, not noticing at all when Gyro brought a finger to his lips, hoping she’d let him keep it a surprise for just a little longer.

Thankfully, Pike seemed to be dead to the world. The only sounds coming from his prone body were soft, satisfied purrs. So, Gyro released the breath he was holding and faced the woman behind the desk.

“I’ve got your keys right here, Mr. Sovnya,” she said, handing them over.

Gyro reached for them automatically, but nearly dropped them when he realized what she’d called him. “Oh, I’m not- We’re not-” He swallowed. Well, not _yet_ anyway. Maybe someday, but--

“You’re on the second floor,” she went on, completely oblivious to her incorrect assumption. “It’s just up the stairs to the left.”

“All right!” Pike called out, apparently having awoken from his frostbitten coma now that he’d thawed. “This place is even more amazing than I’ve heard,” he marveled, making his way over to Gyro.

“I’m glad to hear it,” the woman said. “But even more impressive than our accommodations are our famous thermal springs.” She handed them a brochure. “Best in all of Aurita,” she added with a wink.

“Whoa,” Pike gaped, wide eyes taking in the information penned on the scroll. “Soothes aching muscles, promotes good circulation… Rejuvenates dull skin!” He bit his lip excitedly, one of his fangs catching on the skin as he stared up at Gyro. “Is this why you took me here?” he asked, ears perked and tail swishing behind him.

Gyro smiled. “One of the reasons, yes.”

Pike launched himself into his arms, nuzzling his chest before pulling back, bright-eyed. “You’re the best!” he breathed, face flushed and beaming.

“Here.” Gyro presented Pike with one of the keys. “Why don’t you go on up and get ready while I finish checking in.”

The little golden key fell into Pike’s palm before slender fingers trapped it. “You really are the best,” Pike praised him again before zooming up the stairs and toward their room. Thankfully, the key was numbered, so Gyro was fairly certain Pike would unlock the correct door.

“If you’ll just sign in here.” The desk clerk opened a thick book and pointed to a spot on one of its yellowed pages. “There, perfect,” she said as Gyro finished. “Thank you for choosing Golden Springs.”

Gyro nodded and was just about to follow Pike’s path, when the woman called out to him again.

“I almost forgot!” She walked around the desk, holding a small package in her hand. “A gift was sent for you.” She handed him the box. “The sender requested that you open it alone.”

He’d been studying the present, but quirked a brow at the odd instructions. Still, he thanked her for delivering the gift and made his way up the stairs, turning the box over in his hands.

When Gyro arrived at the room, Pike had already stripped off his snow-damp clothing and was clad in one of the inn’s complimentary robes. It was white and plush and looked as fluffy as a cloud.

“Gyro,” Pike greeted as soon as he spotted him. “This place is amazing!” He ran over, taking Gyro’s elbow and pulling him the rest of the way into the suite. “This room is bigger than my parents’ house!”

While it was impressive, Gyro highly doubted that. Especially considering the underground tunnels and extra rooms the Sovnya family home boasted. Still, this suite was large and grander than any room in which he’d ever had the pleasure of sleeping. Which was why he’d needed to go on quite a few side quests in order to afford it.

“I can’t wait to soak in the springs,” Pike gushed on, but then paused when he caught sight of the wrapped package in Gyro’s hand. “What’s that?”

“Oh.” Gyro had almost forgotten he was holding it. “A gift someone left for us.”

Pike’s eyes lit up. “Treasure, you think?”

Gyro chuckled. But then he remembered what the desk clerk had said. He was supposed to open it alone. “Well, let’s save it for later,” he suggested, setting it on one of the nightstands beside the bed. The bed which was so massive that, even with how spacious the room was, it took up nearly half of it.

“Okay…” Pike said, lowering his ears, his tail drooping just a bit. And as much as Gyro hated to disappoint him, he found the other irresistibly cute when he pouted.

“Besides, I still need to get ready,” Gyro pointed out. Then he got an idea. “Would you like to go ahead while I-”

“Yes!” Pike shouted and then ducked his head, his ears pressed flat against it. “I mean, if you don’t mind. It’s cool or whatever…”

“Go on.” Gyro waved him off. “I’ll join you shortly.”

Pike pumped his fist in the air before wrapping his arms around Gyro’s neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss. Or what was probably meant to be a quick kiss. For the moment their lips touched, Gyro melted against him, bringing his hands to Pike’s hips and holding him steady as Pike swiped his tongue along Gyro’s lower lip, not bothering to retract his papillae.

Gyro groaned at the roughness of it. But before he could nip Pike’s lip in retaliation, the thief was gone, out of his grasp and halfway to the double doors that led to the balcony. “I’ll see you outside,” he purred, blowing Gyro a kiss before disappearing over the railing.

Pike was too much sometimes. But Gyro wouldn’t have him any other way.

And so, with a shake of his head, Gyro walked toward the en suite bathroom to get changed, making sure to scoop up the small box from atop the nightstand as he did. It wasn’t very large, roughly as wide as his palm. Gyro shrugged and began opening it.

Inside there was a translucent sachet filled with a light green powder. And attached to the drawstrings was a card. Gyro opened it, curious as to what it was and who had sent it.

_To my favorite brother-in-law,_

_Happy Anniversary! Here’s a little something to spice things up. Use sparingly._

_-Curtana_

Ah, so it was from Pike’s sister. But what _was_ it? Was he supposed to ingest it or…?

He lifted the small pouch by the string to inspect it. He gave it a little shake and drew back as some of the powder escaped, sprinkling his arm. He furrowed his brow, leaning close to see if he could better tell what it was.

From what he could gather, it didn’t really smell like anything. And, after foolishly licking it, he found that it didn’t taste like anything either. Though it did have a rather chalk-like consistency, which dried out his whole mouth.

Setting the sachet down, Gyro turned on the sink and cupped his hands under the flow of water, bringing it to his lips and washing away the odd sensation. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he’d had enough for now.

However, when he made to reach for the towel, he accidentally knocked the pouch off of the counter. And in his attempt to catch it, he must have squeezed it too hard, because the bag tore, dumping the entirety of its contents all over Gyro and the floor, filling the bathroom with a cloud of light green powder.

Gyro tried his best not to breathe in – he’d learned his lesson after he’d accidentally spilled his master’s jar of powdered tea as a child – And when the dust finally settled, Gyro sighed.

The bathroom was a mess. _He_ was a mess. Covered head to toe in green.

He’d already kept Pike waiting long enough and now he had to deal with this mess. But, thinking quickly, Gyro hurriedly removed his soiled clothing and tossed it into the laundry hamper the inn had provided. Then he hopped into the shower, praying that the powder wouldn’t stain.

He didn’t want to have to explain himself to Pike.

His prayers were answered as everything washed away, pooling at his feet before swirling down the drain. And when he stepped out and toweled himself off, he found no trace of the coloring on his skin.

That was relief.

Gyro quickly grabbed the other robe, barely taking the time to note that it felt just as soft as it looked, and then strode back into the room and toward the bell pull, ringing for room service. Then he picked up his bag and pulled out a few gold coins before setting them out for the staff.

He just hoped they’d be able to clean everything up before he and Pike returned. Not that he was trying to hide his mistake – though he did feel bad that he’d wasted Curtana’s gift – but because he really wanted everything to be perfect for their anniversary.

And so, with one last glance back at the green-tinted bathroom – and a few more coins joining the rest on the pile – Gyro walked toward the double doors to let Pike know he was on his way, only to find that the balcony had a flight of stairs that led straight to what appeared to be their own private section of the hot spring, complete with decorative divider wall.

To say that Gyro was impressed would be an understatement.

Still, even with the gorgeous scenery, there was someone much more beautiful than ornate fountains or polished stepping stones. And there, almost completely submerged in the steaming water, was Pike. Only his eyes were above the surface, though they were closed.

However, as Gyro approached, one of Pike’s ears twitched and his eyelids fluttered open.

“Sorry for the wait,” Gyro apologized, removing his robe and setting it next to Pike’s – and not missing the way the other’s gaze trailed down his body. He shivered and not from the cold.

Pike bobbed up, grinning from ear to ear. “Come in,” he beckoned. “The water’s fine.”

“Looks a little warm,” Gyro noted, sucking a breath in through his teeth when he dipped in a toe. The hot spring certainly lived up to its name.

“You’ll get used to it,” Pike promised, wading over and holding his hands out. “C’mon, you big baby,” he teased.

Gyro acquiesced, hissing as the overly hot water enveloped him. Pike sat him down and then joined him on the ledge, pressing up against him and resting his head on Gyro’s shoulder. “Isn’t this nice?” he breathed.

Gyro hummed in response. He was beginning to adjust to the temperature now and, honestly, it felt pretty amazing. Even the toughest knots in his back were starting to unwind a bit.

Pike laced their fingers and turned toward him. “You know-” he began, but froze, his nostrils flaring. “W-Whoa…” He let out a shuddering breath. “You smell nice.” He leaned closer, breathing deep. “Did you shower first?”

“Ah, yeah…” Gyro swallowed, wondering if he’d been caught. The complimentary body wash had smelled pretty good, but he didn’t think any of the fragrance had lingered after he’d gotten out. “You didn’t?”

“Just rinsed off,” Pike threw out off-handedly as he drew even closer. “But wow, you smell so good…”

Gyro opened his mouth to ask what he even smelled liked, but the words died on his tongue when Pike pressed his face into the side of Gyro’s neck, his lips and nose brushing against the sensitive skin.

“Smells amazing…” Pike crawled into Gyro’s lap, straddling him. “Mm, Gyro…”

Gyro gasped as Pike rubbed against him, the sharp points of his fangs trailing down his neck and catching on his clavicle. The thief wriggled in his lap, his breath coming out in hot puffs against Gyro’s sensitive skin. And as much as Gyro was enjoying having his mate in his arms – Pike’s backside fitting snuggly atop his burgeoning interest, the chilly air that hit his cheek when Pike momentarily drew back reminded him that this was not the place.

“W-Wait.” Gyro grabbed a hold of Pike’s shoulders and held him at arm’s length. “We can’t-” But he cut himself off when he finally saw the expression on Pike’s face. The thief was staring up at him, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown so wide they eclipsed his irises. He was panting, his mouth open and the points of his fangs exposed.

“We…can’t?” Pike cocked his head to the side, not confused or hurt, but honestly questioning. He looked so far gone already and they’d barely even started.

Gyro blushed. Admittedly, it had been a while since they’d had any alone time. But it usually took a lot more than pressing their bodies together to get Pike like this – naked and wet though they were.

“We can’t _here_ ,” Gyro clarified, still holding Pike’s shoulders, but brushing his thumbs in soothing circles over the other’s soft skin. He wet his lips and watched Pike’s gaze immediately drop to his tongue, a delicious little tingle shooting up his spine as he noted his mate’s rapt attention. Gyro cleared his throat. “But the room is just upstairs-”

Again, Gyro was cut off. But this time it was by Pike, who all but leapt from the steaming water, giving himself a shake before he wrapped his fluffy robe tightly around his still-dripping form and threw Gyro his. “Let’s go,” he breathed, sounding neither impatient nor rushed, but rather soft. Sensual, somehow. And Gyro wasn’t about to keep him waiting.

“Sure, Kitten,” he replied as he stepped out, noting the shudder that wracked Pike’s slender body from the tip of ears to his toes. Gyro usually reserved that pet name for when they were in the thick of things, but now seemed as good a time as any to let it slip.

Pike grasped his hand and began pulling him toward the stairs to the balcony, his matching slippers slapping against the smooth rock as he did.

The wooden stairs creaked slightly under their combined weight as Pike half-dragged Gyro back into their room, forgoing even shutting the doors as he plastered himself against him, swallowing Gyro’s surprised yelp down his throat and sucking on his tongue.

“H-Hey,” Gyro gasped when they broke for air. “Let me close the door.” He managed to pull away long enough to get that done before Pike was at his back, his arms wrapped around Gyro’s middle and his face pressed between his clothed shoulder blades. He breathed deeply, releasing a pleasured sigh.

“You smell amazing, baby,” Pike purred, nearly growled. “Wanna taste you…”

Gyro’s flushed, his face and neck hot, but he couldn’t deny how good that sounded. “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly, trying to peer at Pike over his shoulder.

“Get on the bed?” Pike asked, peeking up, his nose still pressed against the soft fabric and his words slightly muffled.

Gyro smiled. Pike looked almost shy like that and he found him unbelievably adorable. “Sure thing, Kitten.” But when Gyro made to step away, he found that Pike still had him trapped. “You’re going to have to let go of me first.”

Pike buried his face in Gyro’s back again, nuzzling. “Don’t wanna…”

“Kitten…” Gyro urged gently. “I can’t get on the bed if we stay standing here.”

Reluctantly, Pike released him. And when Gyro turned around, he found Pike pouting, his ears down and his tail drooping. Gyro bit back his chuckle and instead turned his attention to untying his robe, which he’d managed to double knot in his haste.

Finally free of his clothing, Gyro pulled back the comforter and climbed onto the bed. He sat back against the mountain of pillows and held his hands out.

Not wasting any time, Pike shed his robe and leapt onto the bed. Well, there was something to be said about the other’s enthusiasm. Of course, Gyro found it contagious and was more than ready to welcome the other’s lips against his.

But Pike didn’t kiss him for long. He tore his lips away and began leaving open-mouthed kisses along Gyro’s jaw and down his neck, pausing to inhale deeply. “You smell so damn good,” he continued complimenting him. “I want to fucking devour you.”

Gyro flushed hotly at the words, but only moaned in response as Pike sucked on a patch of skin just below his jaw. He moved down lower, catching one of Gyro’s nipples between his teeth. Gyro sucked in a breath, his hands flying to hold onto Pike. One gripped his shoulder while the other buried itself in the thief’s hair.

“Pike…please…” he moaned. Pike was often the instigator when it came to what they did in the bedroom – or the forest…against the outer wall of an inn…deep inside a cave… – but he usually let Gyro take over when they got this far.

However, instead of pulling Gyro on top of him, Pike continued teasing him, sticking out his tongue and protracting his papillae. Then he licked a stripe over Gyro’s pectoral, his ‘sandpaper tongue’ catching on his nipple and sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

“P-Pike…!” Gyro’s fingers tightened their grip.

Pike played nice after that, retracting them and laving his smooth tongue over Gyro’s heated flesh, moving steadily downward until he reached Gyro’s cock, which was incredibly hard and dripping onto his stomach.

“Mmm…” Pike purred loudly, nosing Gyro’s inner thigh near his groin. “Fuck,” he moaned into his skin. “Gyro, baby, you smell so fucking good.”

Now, it wasn’t unusual for Pike to compliment him in such a way. But he’d certainly been focused on Gyro’s scent a lot. What in all of Aurita was in that body wash? But then Gyro realized something.

The green powder!

What if he hadn’t washed it all off? Could that be what Pike smelled on him?

Of course, he was once again stopped from vocalizing his concern – was it really a concern, though? – when Pike wrapped his lips around his cock and damn near swallowed him whole.

Gyro fisted the sheets, hissing through his teeth as Pike bobbed his head a few times before releasing him with an audible ‘pop,’ a smirk curving his spit-shined lips. “Tastes even better,” he praised and then opened his mouth again.

But instead of returning to Gyro’s cock, Pike moved lower.

Gyro’s eyes widened as heat pooled in his belly. It had _certainly_ been a while.

Pike placed his palms on the underside of Gyro’s thighs, pushing them up and open, his claws biting into the skin just enough for Gyro to feel them, but not to draw blood. “So good,” Pike breathed before none too daintily delving in.

Gyro’s moan was long and low, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Pike’s tongue worked its magic. Yes, it most definitely had been quite some time since they’d gotten the chance to enjoy this level of intimacy.

It felt _so_ good, in fact, that Gyro had nearly forgotten about the spilled green powder. The gift that was supposed to be used sparingly.

Gyro’s eyes shot open. He reached a hand down, gently brushing Pike’s bangs from his forehead, and eased him back.

Pike looked up at him in confusion, just the tip of his tongue sticking out past his lips.

“Believe me,” Gyro began, his body shaking from the sudden loss. “I don’t want you to stop, but I-”

“Me, too,” Pike interrupted, surging up and caging Gyro’s larger body with his slender limbs. “I can’t wait anymore.” He bumped his forehead against Gyro’s and then reached down between his own legs, gripping his cock and lining himself up. “Where did we put the lu-” but Pike paused, a crease in his brow.

Gyro would have questioned it, but he felt them, too. The moment the head brushed against him.

They both looked down and between Pike’s legs, blinking at the curious new additions found there. Without meaning to, Gyro winced. “Those are new…”

But Pike remained silent, still staring. Then, after another beat, he let out a huff, too uncomfortable-sounding to be a laugh. “Seriously? Now?”

Gyro pursed his lips, biting the insides as he waited for Pike to explain what was going on. And what those – barbs? – were. But when no explanation came, he prompted, “Um…you don’t usually-”

“I know,” Pike cut him off and then flattened his ears, shooting Gyro an apologetic glance. “Sorry, um, I didn’t think I could, uh…” He swallowed. “I’m only half-felinoid, so I’ve never…” he trailed off, at a loss.

Gyro cleared his throat and got up onto his elbows, gently knocking their foreheads before taking another look. “Maybe start by telling me what those are…uh…for?”

“Oh, they’re-” Pike flushed, sitting back on his heels, his hand still wrapped around himself. “They’re to encourage o-ovulation and, um, c-c-conception,” he said, struggling as he obviously regurgitated a passage from a textbook or something he’d learned in felinoid sex ed. “And they’re for when your mate is in heat…” He blinked down at himself again before locking eyes with Gyro, his face bright red. “But _I_ can’t and you’re not…”

Gyro didn’t know much about felinoid anatomy – save for what he’d learned up close and personal with Pike – but he figured he was most definitely not in, er, heat. But then he remembered the powder again.

“Pike,” he called, pulling the thief from his own thoughts. “What do I smell like?”

Pike raised his brows. “What?”

“You kept telling me how good I smelled,” Gyro went on, blushing in spite of himself. “What exactly did I smell like?” It was a long shot, since the powder had been both odorless and tasteless to Gyro, but maybe to Pike…

“You smelled like you,” Pike replied, furrowing his brow. “Only better?” He crinkled his nose cutely. “Stronger?” He shook his head. “It’s hard to explain.”

Gyro nodded. “Pike, I didn’t get a chance to tell you,” he continued. “You know that gift that someone left for us at the front desk?” Pike bobbed his head. “Well, I opened it,” he said. “Spilled it, actually,” he admitted. “It was filled with this powder and it sort of got everywhere and-”

“Wait.” Pike held his hand up. “This powder… was it light green?”

Gyro blinked. “Yeah, how did you-”

“And was this ‘gift’,” he went on, using air quotes, “from anyone in my family?”

“Yes,” Gyro replied, sitting the rest of the way up, but still leaning back on his hands. “Your sister sent it. How did you know?”

Pike groaned, falling forward until his forehead fell to rest on Gyro’s chest. “Did it come with instructions?” he managed.

Gyro ducked his head sheepishly. “Use sparingly?” he offered.

A rush of warm air hit his belly, followed by the sound of Pike chuckling. And Gyro waited patiently for Pike to clue him in.

“That powder,” Pike began, “it comes from a plant, well, an herb,” he explained. “And it’s basically…” He drew back, scrunching his face as he thought of how to describe it.

“Catnip?” Gyro suggested, half-joking.

Pike snorted. “ _Sexy_ catnip,” he corrected, going along with it. “And, well, let’s just say that’s why I’m…” He trailed off again, gesturing toward the unusual state of his, ahem, most private part.

Gyro wet his lips. “Oh, um, are they-”

“I’ve heard they’re unpleasant,” Pike answered the question before Gyro could ask. Then he groaned, throwing his head back. “Which really sucks because, even now, all I want to do is fuck you.” He lowered his chin and offered a weak smile. “Well, make love to you, but you get me.”

Yes, Gyro got him. He got him better than he probably knew. And even though they could switch positions, Gyro had sort of been looking forward to being on the receiving end again. It _had_ been a while. But with those…adornments…he wasn’t sure.

Then a thought occurred to him.  Gyro reached forward and brushed the pad of his index finger over a few of the spines, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a full-body shudder from Pike. They didn’t feel all that different from the barbs on Pike’s tongue. Which were…retractable.

“Pike,” Gyro breathed, gaze shifting to the other’s flushed face. “Do you think you could…” He wasn’t sure how to word it. ‘Suck them in’ sounded weird – too weird for even this situation – so he settled on pointing to his own tongue, hoping Pike would follow his train of thought.

Pike opened his mouth, his gaze dropping momentarily before his ears perked up and his eyes widened. But then he frowned. “I’m not sure they work that way…” He bit his lip. “And I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Kitten…” Gyro found the corners of his lips curling up. He brushed his knuckles against Pike’s cheek before tracing the marking there with his finger. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

Pike visibly inflated, sitting up a bit straighter, his tail swishing happily behind him at the praise and confidence that Gyro had in him. “I’ll do my best,” he promised.

And Gyro, who had already reached into the nightstand drawer to withdraw the complimentary lubricant, smiled even wider. He handed the vial to Pike, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’m very much looking forward to it.”

After the initial surprise wore off, the two got right back into it, Pike sheathing his claws as he slipped two slick fingers into Gyro to prepare him. Honestly, between Pike’s fingers, tongue, and now his cock, Gyro was almost always at risk of getting scratched, one way or another.

But he trusted Pike.

Besides, the thief hadn’t hurt him yet.

“You’re so hot inside,” Pike hummed, leaning down to bury his face in the crook of Gyro’s neck. “And you still smell so damn good, I could go crazy.”

Gyro blushed and moaned, his back arching as Pike’s long fingers worked him open. Oh, it had been so long. Too long. And he was loving every moment.

But Gyro didn’t want to wait any longer. “Pike,” he gasped out. “Please…”

Pike looked up at him, his eyes completely black. He nodded, but only slipped his fingers out once he deemed Gyro completely ready – taking his time, since he didn’t get to do it all that often. He drew back, trailing his fingers up the underside of Gyro’s cock and teasing the head. “Ready for me, Mr. Holy Knight?” he purred.

“Very much so,” Gyro replied, though he did glance down once again, swallowing thickly. Here went nothing.

“Okay.” Pike squared his shoulders and breathed deep, closing his eyes and willing himself to relax. Gyro sneaked another peek and was relieved at what he saw. The barbs were gone. Pike must have looked as well, because he released a shaky breath. “Thank the Ancients.”

Gyro echoed his sentiments.

“Let’s do this,” Pike said, quickly slicking himself up and leaning over Gyro once more. “I have wanted to be inside you since you stepped out wearing that robe.”

Gyro chuckled. “Only that long?”

“You got me,” Pike admitted. “I’ve wanted it much longer than that,” he said, his eyes flashing. Then he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Gyro’s slick hole before pressing forward. And, _oh_ , did it ever feel good. But it was Pike’s moan that drowned out any noise Gyro made. “Yesss…” he purred, sliding in the rest of the way and filling Gyro just right.

Why didn’t they do this more often? Oh, because Pike was significantly more flexible than Gyro and, of course, Gyro loved the feeling of having Pike’s tight heat wrapped around him. But now, with Pike completely inside him, the thief’s breath hot against the side of his neck, and his claws digging into the mattress below them, Gyro was in heaven.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Pike promised, leaning down and breathing deep. “Fill you up, baby.”

Gyro wasn’t used to that kind of talk. It wasn’t that Pike was typically reserved, but he did tend to get a little shy when he wasn’t on the receiving end.

But that certainly wasn’t the case at the moment.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Pike nearly growled in Gyro’s ear. “Fuck…”

Every word went straight to Gyro’s cock, sending throbbing bursts of heat through his body. And faster than he would have thought, he was near the edge. “Pike,” he gasped, his hand finding one of the thief’s and easing his claws away from the sheets. “I’m close.”

“Me, too,” Pike panted, his hot breath fanning Gyro’s neck and shoulder and the points of his fangs teasing the sensitive skin. “Feels amazing,” he went on, his hips stuttering and thrusts falling out of rhythm as he drew closer. “Better than usual. The best. You’re the best,” Pike babbled.

But Gyro didn’t mind. He closed his eyes, focusing on the slick drag of Pike’s cock. And, for a moment, he imagined what it might be like if his mate hadn’t retracted his barbs.

All too quickly, Gyro came, surprised by the speed and intensity of his release. He gripped Pike’s hand tightly in his, his other flying up to grasp at Pike’s shoulder as pleasure washed over him. And when Gyro finally came down from his high, it was to soft kisses trailing up his neck to his jaw.

“Good _knight_ ,” Pike said shakily, laughing at his own joke. “That was…”

“Intense?” Gyro offered, releasing Pike’s shoulder and skimming his fingers over the other’s sweat-dampened flesh.

“That’s an understatement.” Pike chuckled and raised himself up onto his forearms, a playful smirk adorning his face. “Wanna go again?” he asked with a little wriggle of his hips.

Gyro sucked in a breath, but then blinked. “Again?”

“Yeah, I’m sort of…” Pike clenched his ab muscles, making his very much _still hard_ cock twitch inside him. Then Pike ducked his head, flattening his ears. “Is that okay?”

Again, Gyro blinked. He was surprised by Pike’s apparent readiness so soon after their last round, but then again, his mate was drugged – _inadvertently enhanced_ sounded better – and since it was technically Gyro’s fault…

Gyro smiled. “Okay?” he repeated, lifting a hand to smooth Pike’s sweaty bangs out of the way before planting a kiss on his forehead. “Now, _that’s_ an understatement.”

Pike pulled back and grinned wide. Then, with more strength than seemed possible, all things considered, he grabbed Gyro’s hips and flipped him onto his belly, pressing his chest into the mattress and breathing hotly in his ear. “Let’s see how many times we can go?”

It was a question, but Gyro didn’t answer. Instead, a moan escaped his lips as Pike slid inside him once more, the thief’s sharp fangs biting into the nape of Gyro’s neck.

Oh, how many times, indeed?

 

And later. Much, _much_ later. When his mate was finally sated – or at least too tired to go on – Gyro combed his fingers through Pike’s hair, the thief’s head on his chest, and gave a tired smile at the other’s contented purrs.

Perhaps spilling their ‘gift’ all over himself had been a mistake. That powder had proven extremely potent, after all. Still, Gyro couldn’t say he regretted it. Not completely.

“Nn…Gyro…?” Pike tried lifting his head up, but flopped back down onto Gyro’s chest, his eyes still closed. “Whatimezit?” he murmured, still in a bit of a fog.

Gyro chuckled. “It’s not quite morning,” he answered.

“Hpy…annvrsry,” Pike mumbled, tilting his face just enough to kiss Gyro’s sternum. “Love you,” he breathed and gave a stretch.

“Are you actually waking up?” Gyro questioned, not daring to move, his own body far too sore to even consider it.

“Maybe,” Pike teased and blinked up at him. “I mean it,” he added. “I love you, Gyro.”

Gyro smiled, toying with one of Pike’s soft ears. “I love you, too.”

“But, um,” Pike went on, lifting his head and looking at the state of their room and the many, many surfaces on which they’d most recently consummated their love. “The next time my family sends a gift…” He looked back at Gyro, his fangs coming out to nibble on his bottom lip. “…maybe you should let _me_ open it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fair.  
> Oh, those two~ I love them so much.  
> And, yes, I totally had Pike "blep" after he went down on Gyro. Don't @ me XD
> 
> What must google think of me? (It probably thinks I want to breed cats now. Ah, well, could be worse, haha)
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
